fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tethys Carbon
Tethys Carbon is a Mage of Ouroboros Fang , and the partner to Dredd Tremb . He is known as the Earth Shaker, due to his ability to cause earthquakes by vibrating his body. Appearance Tethys is a large man, with chiseled features, and hazel colored eyes. He has dark skin, and normally has a very serious expression. The vast majority of Tethys' head is shaved, save for a long ponytail on the back of his head. The most distinguishing feature Tethys' has though, is that he has hieroglyphic tattoos on the left side of his face. More often then not, Tethys wears a dark, hooded trench-coat, over a dark, long sleeved shirt, along with dark colored pants. He also often wears golden earrings designed to resemble ankhs. Personality Of all the members of Team Ouroboros Fang, Tethys is the quietest, rarely speaking unless spoken to, or if he needs to explain something. He is always very serious minded, almost never joking, and being very straight to the point. Tethys often goes into battle with a very analytical mindset, looking for openings before actually striking. Tethys is aggressively loyal to MacArthur, never questioning his instructions. He also cares deeply for his comrades, and is willing to fight to his last breath in order to protect his "brothers", as he puts it. Tethys also views those as who don't care about their comrades as being despicable. Equipment Battle Staff: Tethys uses a long battle staff in battle, wielding it in a fashion that mimics that of a Shaolin warrior. He is capable of even vibrating his staff, which allows him to do so much as cut with it. Magic and Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Aside from his magical skills, Tethys is also a very skilled hand to hand fighter. Many of his moves resemble Tiger-style Kung Fu. Quake Magic: Tethys signature magic is his ability to vibrate his body at a high rate. This allows him to move at high speeds, by vibrating his feet. He is also able to cut through things with just his hands, by vibrating his hands at a very fast rate. If necessary, Tethys can vibrate at such a rate that he will cause an earthquake. *'Vibrating Runner': By vibrating his feet at a rapid pace, he launches himself forward at his opponents at a very fast rate. *'Vibration Pulse': Tethys vibrates his hands, before sending a powerful vibrating force through the air, towards his enemy, which slams into his opponent at a hard pace. *'Sword Hand': Tethys swings his hand through the air, vibrating it so much that it is capable of slashing. *'Vibrating Tiger Claws': A move Tethys uses in conjunction with his martial-arts abilities, he slams both of his vibrating hands into his opponents body. *'Brunt of the Earthquake': Tethys slams the brunt of his staff into his opponent's stomach, whilst its vibrating. *'Grand Seismic': Tethys slams both of his hands into the ground, and vibrates them rapidly, which causes such tremors that it causes an earthquake.